Goodness
by Blue Green Scene
Summary: Saturos and Menardi left pain and misery in their wake, and it was hard to remember sometimes that 'good' was not the same thing as 'nice'.


**Goodness**

**-x-**

Felix was not afraid of Saturos and Menardi. Really, he wasn't.

But sometimes he was afraid of what they were capable of.

They may have saved him, his parents, and Isaac's father from certain death, but they made sure to let him know that just because they did _good_ things did not mean that they were _nice_. Menardi especially made it very clear in the three years that Felix lived (_was held hostage_) in Prox: They would do anything, absolutely anything, to restore alchemy to the world. And many of those things would make Felix uncomfortable. She also made it clear that she did not care about his comfort.

Because they came right out and said it – told him that _good_ was not always _kind_ – Felix couldn't protest when they took him along with them back to Vale. He hated that he had to hide his face behind a mask, and it killed him to see his sister and his old friends without speaking to them, but he didn't complain. He held his tongue again when they forced Isaac and Garet to hand over the Elemental Stars. He closed his eyes and turned away when his baby sister and old Kraden were dragged along as hostages. He forced back the shouts of horror that he wanted to voice, _needed_ to voice, but _couldn't_, when Saturos, Menardi, and Alex left Isaac and Garet alone inside an active volcano to die.

Felix tried to comfort Jenna as best he could, trying to explain everything without having to answer the questions that she asked –_why didn't you come home? Why didn't Mom and Dad come home? For three years? Why did you let me think you were all dead, for_ three years_?_ And it was so hard, so difficult and awkward to explain that Saturos and Menardi were _good_, that they were doing the right thing, and that if Isaac and Garet had stopped to ask (_if they had been given a chance to ask, if they hadn't been left for dead in an erupting volcano, if they were even still alive_) then they could have explained. They could have explained that the Proxians needed alchemy restored, or else their home would fall off the edge of the world, and they needed the Elemental Stars to do it.

The message would have carried more meaning if Saturos and Menardi would act for _one second_ as though they were doing something good, instead of enjoying playing the villains. Jenna hated them, and although Felix did not feel the same, he could not blame her.

He didn't hate them. He knew that they were trying to save their home, but he just wished that they would find a less destructive method of doing it. Who could fault the villagers whispering, pointing, cowering in fear as their group passed through? They looked like the bad guys. Even with an old man and a teenage girl in tow, they looked like villains. More than anything, Jenna told Felix one night, she hated the way people looked at them. At her.

The fear came later, with the needless acts of cruelty that Saturos and Menardi left in their wake. Once it had become clear that Isaac and Garet were alive and following them, Saturos went out of his way to hinder their journey. He ignored Jenna's high-pitched cries that Isaac and Garet would understand if they just _talked_ to them, that they could even help if Saturos and Menardi would just give them a chance. She was shut down with a vicious sneer and an assurance that no one as weak as Isaac or Garet would ever be of use to them.

The acts themselves weren't so horrific unless Felix stopped to think about them – a sack of gold pieces snatched from a woman in a market (_all the money she had, her children clutching her skirt, staring up with hungry eyes_), justified by their need to buy new equipment. A tree pushed into a river (_a tree that wasn't really a tree, a tree that used to be a little girl, and she drowned, didn't she?_), weakly excused by the need to slow Isaac down. A rockslide that blocked a road (_blocked a trading route, that town's only income, and crushed a man under a boulder, maybe he didn't survive_), again, all to slow down a teenage boy 'too weak' to do anything to them.

Then came Sheba, helpless little Sheba, who Saturos and Menardi 'rescued' (_just like they rescued Felix, don't you feel _safe_?_) and took to the Lighthouse. They weren't _nice_. Sometimes, Felix wondered if they were even really _good_.

He was never afraid of Saturos and Menardi, but sometimes, the things they were capable of doing without batting an eye left him shaking in terror.

**-x-**

**A/N:** It's Felix, baby. Yarr. I dunno. So, Saturos and Menardi. Good cause. Dickish way of going about it. A LOT of this is assumed, ladies and gents. I don't know how many awful things dear Saturos actually did, or how much of it Felix approved of, but yeah. I can't see him being thrilled about it, or about the fact that his long-lost baby sister was there to see it all. I adore Saturos and Menardi in all their Magnificent Bastardry (which may or may not be a legitimate word), and yeah.

Do you hate the way I portrayed a character? Have you spotted painfully obvious slips in my tense, or gaping errors in my grammar or spelling? Do you hate me and everything I stand for just because? Let me know via review! :D /reviewwhoring. Actually, I would just really love to hear from anyone who reads this, it never fails to make my day, so if you have an extra moment or two I would be so grateful if you reviewed!


End file.
